Love and Roses, A Valentine's Day Story
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Valentine's Day in Retroville. Cindy's worried Jimmy forgot, Sheen's being Sheen and there are roses. LOTS of roses... Pure J/C fluff


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I have been waiting all year to post this one-shot! Please enjoy, R&R, and have a delightful Feb. 14th! Unless your single like me, in which case, this is my valentine to you!**

**Also, I must confess that this isn't completely my own original idea. I got the premise from "Roses For Valentine's Day" by Emma Boulivier, written for Hey Arnold! So please go check it out. It's crazily cute! So while I give credit there, I believe that I changed it enough so its still my baby ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. But you all probably knew that...**

Cindy Vortex hated Valentine's Day. All the red and pink, the ridiculously cheesy cards, the obscene amount of chocolates that had everyone in a sugar-induced coma by the end of the day, she hated it all. Therefore, it was in line with these beliefs that she glowered at the flocks of her fellow students rushing about the hallways at Retroville High School, their eyes sparkling, their cheeks flushed and their hearts all atwitter as their special someone bestowed upon them the usual Valentine's Day fare of Whitman's Heart-Shaped Candy Samplers, teddy bears with hearts proclaiming "I love you!" and, worst of all, roses.

Yes roses, for that was the brilliant idea that the cheerleading squad had come up with for a fundraiser this year. For only $5 you could send your sweetie pie a rose. But not just any rose, but a colored rose that had meaning from yellow to blue, whether you wanted to say friendship or true love (because high schoolers experience_ that_ every day) you could "SAY IT WITH FLOWERS!" or so the obnoxious multi-colored posters that had been hung up around the school for the past week had proclaimed. Although Cindy had to admit it had been amusing watching the different males pour over the pamphlets that were handed out explaining the language of flowers. However, that did not keep her from being slightly disturbed over how easily excited her peers were over way-to-expensive dyed perennials that were going to be dead in a couple of days.

"You're just jealous" a familiar voice behind the blonde declared.

"What?" Cindy demanded as she turned around to glare at her best friend.

Libby Folfax merely shrugged as she took her place beside Cindy to observe the rituals, shifting her own mini-bouquet of roses to her other arm. She paused for a moment before gingerly pointing out, "Cin, even Sheen got me roses for Valentine's Day."

Completely avoiding the point her friend was trying to make Cindy responded haughtily with, "Purple roses Libs. Purple. Does Ultradork even know what purple stands for?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I am not!" She protested causing Libby to raise an eyebrow at her. "Look, I just- it's not… Neutron probably just forgot or something!"

"Forgot." Libby repeated. "Even though he's one of the people delivering them?"

At that reminder, the blondegrowled and slammed her locker shut hard, earning her several curious looks from her peers. "Do. Not. Remind me!" That had been the other genius (no pun intended) part of the fundraiser. The roses were delivered to their receivers during class periods by guys in tuxes. Some of them, like Nick Dean, most popular guy in school she could understand. Others, like her dork of a boyfriend along with Carl and Sheen baffled her completely. So did the fact that the rumor around the girls' bathroom was that Jimmy was the second most desired delivery boy (after Nick of course) due to the fact that he looked "delicious" in his tux. Not like Cindy, his _girlfriend_, would know anything about that since she hadn't seen him all day.

Knowing when her best friend was on the edge of a total meltdown Libby quickly backtracked. "Well," she mused, "it is Jimmy. He's never been one for social conventions so maybe he has something else planned for Valentine's Day!" The look that Cindy gave her quickly reminded her of earlier, when Cindy had complained to her that Jimmy hadn't mentioned Valentine's Day plans to her all week. "Right. Well, I know he has something planned. Sheen let it slip." Libby sent up a quick prayer to the Valentine's Day gods that Jimmy had some sort of plan to back up her lie. "So I wouldn't worry. Now how about we grab some lunch? It is Taco Tuesday!"

They sat at the table furthest against the wall in silence. Libby watched her best friend pick at her taco salad absent-mindedly, watching the festivities with a slightly glum look. Finally, Libby broke the silence. "So, did you hear about the monster bouquet?"

Always eager for the latest gossip (was it any wonder her and Libby were BFFs?) Cindy tore her gaze away and settled it firmly on her lunch accomplice. "The what?"

"The monster bouquet! Apparently some guy ordered like seventeen roses!"

"You're kidding!"

"As if!" Both girls were drawn out of their bubble of conversation to look over at the next table where a bunch of sophomores were sitting. The redhead who interrupted them, Mya Hankins continued on, "They're absolutely stunning! All different colors and the arrangement…"

"Have they been delivered yet?" Both girls asked eagerly.

Mya shook her head. "Not yet. No word of who they're for either. But apparently, they're supposed to be delivered during lunch today!"

Before either Libby or Cindy could respond, there was an interjection of "What's up my UltraQueen?" Libby squealed with delight while Cindy rolled her eyes at the sudden appearance of the hyperactive Hispanic teenager who had suddenly appeared.

"Hey cutie!" His girlfriend responded kissing him on the cheek, as he took a seat next to her. "Are you all done with your deliveries?"

He nodded eagerly and all but collapsed in the chair with an eager "Yes! Holy UltraLord what a long day!" He pulled on his tie, loosening it when he suddenly remembered something and turned to Cindy. "By the way, Jimmy should be here-"

"Now." A voice behind Cindy interrupted. Jimmy Neutron leaned over the back of his girlfriend's chair and kissed her forehead. "Hey." He said with a grin as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey." She responded with. She hated to admit it, but he did look good in his suit. "Happy Valentine's Day." She grumbled, not forgetting her earlier anger at him. When he didn't respond, she turned to glare at him but was too busy staring at the door to respond. "Neutron!" She snapped in annoyance. Old habits _do_ die hard…

"Hmmm? Sorry what?" He responded as he tore his gaze away from the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She repeated, her jaw clenched and her voice short.

He visibly tensed as his girlfriend kept her steady gaze on him, aware of her anger and the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the table. He glanced towards the door one more time and rubbed the back of his neck. "U-um, yeah. Happy Valentine's Day Cindy."

"Dude, that's it?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy glared at him. "Sheen, you're not helping," he growled.

His best friend stared at him in bewilderment. "I wasn't trying to help. I was merely wondering."

"Sheen-"

"Gosh, Neutron! He was just wondering! In fact we all were!" The blonde snapped. All the pent up anger she felt all day had finally just come out. She was jealous, she could admit it now, of everyone else with their other halves and presents. She had borne the looks, the slight snickers, and the slightly biting comments of 'So Cindy, what did Jimmy get you for Valentine's Day?' But she could only handle it for so long. She had been positive for most of the day that he hadn't actually forgotten, but now… he couldn't have. Could he?

"I didn't forget about Valentine's Day!" He declared, his voice a little louder than necessary, attracting curious looks from the others around them. "I just-"

"You just what?" Cindy inquired, her nervousness over him forgetting Valentine's Day long forgotten and now replaced with bubbling curiosity.

He caught the change in her tone of voice and glanced at her curiously. _That _was what she was worried about? That he forgot? He almost chuckled. He was about to respond to her when suddenly someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see Jenna Thornton, head cheerleader, standing at the end of the table holding the infamous monster bouquet. "Um, hey. Am I interrupting something?"

Cindy sighed and shook her head. "No, of course not. What's up Jenna?"

The head cheerleader glanced from Cindy to Jimmy before giving Cindy a look that she could not quite decipher. Finally she turned back to Jimmy. "One more delivery." She said handing the monstrous amount of Rosa Stelleta to him. "And you can deliver it, as promised."

Jimmy nodded and stood, taking the bouquet. "Yeah, thanks." Jenna nodded, glancing one more time at Cindy before walking off to take a place at a table with her friends, still watching them carefully.

Cindy sighed and gave a wave of her hand. "Go deliver your flowers."

"I will." The male genius responded, staying rooted to the spot giving her a look she hadn't seen on him before. Seriously, what was with everyone today? "In fact, I'm delivering them right now." Before she could interject with, he reached out and handed her the roses. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cindy."

As Cindy took the flowers she was aware of a couple of things. First, the lunchroom had gone completely silent with all its inhabitants watching them carefully. Second, Carl and Sheen had been stunned into silence (no small feat) while Libby had whispered, "Holy freakin' crap." And thirdly, Jimmy was watching her cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction. But the longer she was silent the more worry appeared on his face.

Finally she spoke. "Why so many?"

He looked slightly relieved, but still cautious as he answered. "Well, ten yellow roses because we were ten when we first met. One red rose because a year after that we had our first kiss. Two yellow roses with red tips because it took my two years to realize how deep my feelings for you were. The purple rose represents the year it took me to gather up enough courage to ask you out. During that year, I realized that I had fallen completely, and utterly in love with you the minute we met." He took a deep breath, unaware to the pin-drop silence that still covered the cafeteria. "And three more roses because we've been together for three years and I've loved every minute of it." He looked at his girlfriend expectantly as did everybody else. Knowing Cindy, this could go either really good or really bad…

Finally, she reached out and gently brushed the petals of the purple rose with her fingertips. "And to think I thought you forgot Valentine's Day." She shook her head and smiled. "Neutron, you are _such_ a sap."

He gave a relieved chuckle, a grin forming on his face. "But you love me for it." He responded leaning on the table so he was at her height.

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was playing on her lips as well. "I suppose I do." His grin seemed to explode as he closed the gap between them, kissing her soundly. The cafeteria gave a collected sigh of relief before breaking out into cheers and hoots of appreciation. It wasn't until the catcalls that Jimmy finally pulled back from Cindy.

"Why don't you to get a room?"

"Shut up Sheen." The couple responded without taking their eyes off each other. Just as Sheen started to respond the end of lunch bell rang. As everyone scrambled to get back to class, Jimmy helped Cindy up before catching her hand.

"I'll pick you up seven. Dress up."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Roses and dinner? Going all out aren't we?"

He grinned. "Only the best for you my lady." He responded with a bow. She laughed and he smirked before leaning over to kiss her temple. "I'll see you at seven." He reminded her.

"Can't wait." She whispered back. With that, he turned to head back to his advanced Chemistry class but then she remembered something, something that couldn't wait. "Jimmy!" He turned around expectantly. Her voice echoed the words across the empty cafeteria. "I love you."

Another grin exploded on his face but his eyes were tender. "I love you to Cindy."

After he had turned back to once again head to class, Cindy felt Libby at her side. Libby and Cindy watched Jimmy leave in silence before Libby remarked, "Not a bad Valentine's Day after all, huh?"

The blonde smiled softly. "No, it was absolutely perfect."

**Ah, J/C fluff. There's nothing like it. I wish some guy would do that for me... Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Peace!**


End file.
